And the Two Shall meet
by Evil Monkey of Doom
Summary: The gang from Emelan sails to Tortall. What havoc will they cause?
1. Proluge

A/N: This is just my brain child for what could happen if Tortall ad Emelan were to meet. This could get insane later on. Things that I hjave to say will be in {} okay? Got it? Good.  
IMPORTANT: This takes place during Squire, so, while I haven't yet read Squire, some faacts may be wrong.  
  
Prolouge:  
  
In the Kings Conference-  
Keladry of Mendelen sat with her knightmaster, Raoul of Goldenlake, in an emergency conference with King Jonathon, Numair Salamin, Verrilidaine Sarrasri, Gareth of Naxen (the younger and the older), Alanna of Pirates Swoop and Olau, Myles of Olau, Goerge Cooper, Queen Thayet, and a few others. {I don't know who else would be there}  
  
"The point is," began the King,"that these... people from a very distant land are sailing right towards Port Cayn. Numair says that they have some very large magical power. Magic he has never come into contact with before."  
  
"Why don't we send a ship out to meet them?," suggested Alanna the Lioness," You know, see if they come in peace."  
  
"I considered that," replied Jonathon, "who will volunteer?"  
  
Every hand went up.  
  
"Very well then, we shall leave tomorrow first thing in the morning."  
  
  
  
  
On the Ship-  
"I think that I'm going to hurl," Trisana Chandler complaind to her friends Sandriline fa Toren, Daja Kisubu, and Briar Moss.  
  
"Quit complaining Red," Briar growled in responce, " I DID NOT agree to come on this 'politically helpfull adventure' to hear you comlain the whole time."  
  
"Tris? Do you want me to get you some of that see-sickness medicine?" ofered Sandry, alway the peace maker.  
  
Tris smilled her gratitude, "that would be wonderful."  
  
Just as Sandry was returning a ship had been spotted heading towads them, away from shore. The ship bore a royal emblem of the sail. 


	2. Some confusing introductions

Disclaimer: In the prolouge I forgot to mention that none of this belongs to me, exept the name of a few people.  
  
Chapter 1: The Inspection  
  
Hurridly Tris, Briar, Sandry, and Daja rushed to get their students while the boat with the royal emblem approached.  
  
"Pasco! Evvy! Zoe! Eve! Lilka!," Sandry yelled down the passage to them, "Come hear! We have viseters!"  
  
The five quikly appeared, falling all over each other. "Reporting and ready for duty," Pasco saluted to Sandry.  
  
"Good," his teacher smiled at him. "I need you guys to go find Lark, Rosethorn, Frostpine, Niko, and everyelse you know. Okay?"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Zoe and Eve, Daja's twin students, said in unison.  
  
They ran off.  
  
A few minutes later, with everyone gathered on the deck, the Tortallan ship pulled up to the Emelan ship.  
  
A stunningly handsome man stepped out. He had blue-black hair and deep saphire eyes. "Greetings Foreigners!'' he began," I am the King of Tortall. We inqiure as to what you are doing in our waters."  
  
Sandry stepped forward. "I am Lady Sandriline fa Toren, great-neice of the Duke Verdis of Emelan, blah-blah-blah, cousin of some Emperor and Emperess somewhere. We are journeying from Emelan. We are searching for, well. CAN WE START OVER?????''  
  
"Yes ofcourse", replied the King,'' go ahead."  
  
"My name is Sandriline fa Toren; call me Sandry; this is my student Pasco. There is Briar and his student Evvy; Daja and her students Zoe and Eve; and Tris and her student Lilka. We are called the mageborn in Emelan. The four over there who are looking unusually solum are Lark, Rosethorn, Nikolaren Goldeye, and Frostpine. They are our teachers. We come from Emelan in hopes of a treaty with your country. Well, that wasn't so bad."  
  
"Now it is time for our introductions," King Jonathon began," I am King Jonathon of Conte and this is my Queen Thayet. The short one with red hair is Alanna the Lioness. To quiken things up a bit, we also have hear Raoul of Goldenlake, Keladry of Mindelan, George Cooper, Gareth the Younger and the Older, Nealean of Queenscome, Duke Baird of Queenscove, Numair Salamin, and Daine Sarrasri. Now it is a short time back to Tortall. When we reach Corus we shall begin to talk. 


End file.
